Family Business
by Purrrin
Summary: Castiel sends Dean ten years into the future in order to find out the outcome of the Apocalypse. The future, however, is not quite what Dean would expect... a family of hunters and an unlikely romance. Dean/Castiel, Sam/OC, Jo/OC
1. To the Future

**Familiy Business **

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **This story is a take on anotherversion of the future than the one Zachariah showed us in the series. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, so please leave some feedback for me! This first chapter serves as the prologue for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

**

* * *

  
**

The epiphany hit Dean in his sleep like a flash of lightning. Suddenly everything seemed so clear, so simple. It was the solution to all their problems. It was the way to stop the Apocalypse. He called Sam and Castiel as fast as he could.

"I know how we're going to stop the Apocalypse" he said plainly and Sam could see his brother's eyes shining in excitement. He had a proud look on his face.

"And how?" Sam asked back.

Dean looked at them for a while with a smug grin on his lips. "Castiel" he said like a teacher calling his student.

"Yes" the angel replied.

"You already sent us back in time two times now. And Zachariah sent me to the future."

"And?"

"Can you do it, too? Sent us to the future?"

Castiel seemed reluctant. "It would be good if you could explain your plan first."

"We'll go to the future" Dean announced "and, if it's a future in which we stopped the Apocalypse, we'll ask our future selves how we managed to do it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous plan you ever had. And you're already had a lot of them."

"We have nothing to lose. Come on, guys, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Travelling to the future is far more difficult than travelling into the past" Castiel explained, but Dean could read in his eyes that not much persuasion would be necessary to make him agree. "I don't think I'm powerful enough anymore."

"Then I'll go by myself. It's easier for you to send a single person rather than the three of us."

"But I would have to send you far into the future" Castiel mused to himself. "Far enough to limit the danger for you ending up in the middle of Judgment Day."

"Yeah!" Dean supported.

"Come on, Cas, that's a crackpot idea." Sam couldn't believe that the angel would actually approve Dean's insane plan.

"It may actually be the key to killing the Devil, Sam" Castiel replied, pensive. He turned to Dean. "But the question is how would it be possible for you to return? I could bring you back any minute but maybe you'll need time to find our future selves. So how will I know when you're ready to return?"

"Well…" Dean looked back at him and shrugged.

"If you met my future self, he could send you back" Castiel suggested.

"Hm, I'm not sure we can rely on that." Dean shook his head. He thought back to the future Castiel he had met in Zachariah's future. Obviously Castiel wasn't even considering the possibility that he might fall sometime.

"The only alternative I can think of is giving you a small part of my Grace. We'll put it into a phial and as soon as you break it, the Grace will return to me and take you with it."

"Fine, that sounds like a plan." Dean nodded. "Then let's get down to business. Tap you mojo and off I go."

* * *

Castiel gave Dean a few last instructions as he handed him a glowing blue phial.

Sam was still shaking his head, but the angel and his brother seemed to believe they had backed the right horse. So he kept silent and prayed that Dean would return safely.

"It will be alright" Dean reassured him with a smile. "I'll see you soon." He closed his eyes as the angel touched his forehead and for a second he lost the ground under his feet, tumbling, feeling ten full years pass him in an instant.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	2. The Winchester Clan

**Familiy Business **

**Chapter 2  
**

**Author's Note: **And here we go with the second chapter! I hope it's not too confusing and silly XD I would be happy if you could leave some feedback :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

* * *

A girl's voice reached his ears as the first impression of the future. Dean swallowed and opened his eyes slowly.

He was in the rotten basement of an old spooky house. At each wall there were wooden boxes and shelves, all covered with spider webs and gray dust.

"_Omnis incursi, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-"_

Dean turned around.

There was a child standing in the middle of a ring of salt, clutching an old book with both her hands. _"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" _She turned to face him. "There you are!" She looked at him as if she knew him and held a cell phone out to him. "Hurry, it's Aunt Alice."

Dean stared back at the blond-haired girl and hesitated. She was wearing a blue pullover and a dark pair of jeans. She was maybe be seven or eight years old. Dean took the phone and held it to his ear. "Aunt Alice?" he asked.

"Dean, where the hell are you?!" The voice sounded confident but slightly annoyed.

"Yeah well…" Dean didn't know what to reply. Hell, he didn't even know who he was talking to. The girl next to him continued to read the verses from the book.

_Aunt Alice_ continued. "Listen, Bobby found a new clue on the amulet. Obviously it's hidden somewhere inside the walls. Is my husband with you?"

"Uhm…" Dean swallowed. "Your husband?"

"Sam, you moron! Tell him what we found out, okay?"

Dean held his breath. The woman he was talking to was Sam's wife? The thought sent a strange shiver down his spine. He felt like a little child with shining eyes peeking secretly at his presents on Christmas Eve. He felt excitement rushing through his veins. Sam's future wife… He couldn't wait to meet her in person. "Right, I'll tell him" he finally said and closed the phone.

"What did she say?" the little girl demanded, not taking her eyes off the book pages.

Dean watched her silently. _Sam and Alice…_ He tried to get used to the sound. _Sam and Alice Winchester._ Suddenly his attention went back to the girl next to him. "The amulet is inside the walls."

"I see" the girl replied and focused her eyes on the darkness in front of them.

"Hey, young lady, sorry, but who are you?"

The girl cracked a smile. "That's no good time for joking around. The demons might return any minute."

"Yeah, okay, but still, what's your name?"

She grinned at him. "You're always so funny. Beth Winchester, of course."

Dean felt his heart stop for a second. Beth… _Winchester_?! Another family member? Suddenly a shocking realization came to his mind. Had she not called Alice _Aunt Alice_? He froze. If Sam's wife was her aunt and she was a Winchester, it could only mean one thing…

He looked at her beautiful golden hair. She was a pretty child, her smile shining like the sun. She kept on reading the exorcism and it was the most beautiful exorcism Dean had ever heard. Her voice was sweet and warm. Dean felt himself being overwhelmed by paternal feelings. For a second he had to resist the urge to hug and cuddle her. "And your mother's name?"

"You're acting weird, Dean" she frowned at him. "It's Jo Winchester."

_Jo_. The name resounded inside Dean's head. _Jo Harvelle_. Jo Harvelle was his future wife and they had a daughter named Beth who looked just like her mother and knew how to perform an exorcism. He was so proud of her.

Jo Harvelle… For a moment Dean had to admit that he was a little surprised that he had chosen sweet and pretty Jo over an attractive and more mature woman like Lisa for example, but Jo was still an excellent choice. The _classic_ choice.

At that moment a familiar flap of wings made Dean turn around and it was indeed Castiel who appeared right next to Beth.

Dean sighed silently in relief. The first familiar face. The angel was looking exactly the same as ten years ago. He hadn't aged a day. Except now he was wearing normal clothes instead of his trademark trench coat. He looked good. "Hey Cas!" Dean greeted, deciding it was now time to introduce himself properly.

But Castiel didn't even give him a glance. "Not now, Dean" he said and turned to Beth instead. "The attic is empty. I cannot sense the presence of the amulet."

"Aunt Alice called" Beth explained quickly. "She said it had to be somewhere inside the walls."

"Inside…" Castiel nodded. "Okay. I'll go tell Sam."

"Take care, Uncle Cas" Beth nodded back.

_Uncle Cas_… Dean couldn't help but smile. How cute was that, his daughter calling Castiel _Uncle Cas_.

A second flap of wings stopped the angel from disappearing and as soon as Dean turned his head in confusion, a beautiful woman appeared next to Castiel, her hair ash blonde, it almost seemed pure white. Dean could immediately tell that she was an angel as well. Could she be Castiel's girlfriend?

"Castiel, where have you been?" she demanded. _Okay, definitely girlfriend._ "I was just-" She looked up and paused as her eyes met Dean's.

"Hi." Dean lifted his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Dean? I just saw you a minute ago outside in the garden."

Beth and Castiel turned around and for the first time they seemed to look at him properly.

"Dean, what happened to your hair?" Beth stared at him. "And your clothes?"

"You're from the past" Castiel suddenly said plainly.

"Yes, that's right" Dean nodded quickly. "I'm from the year 2010. Sorry, I tried to tell you earlier, but I was kind of… startled."

Beth's eyes widened. "You're Dean from ten years ago?!" She chuckled. "You look so funny!"

Dean grimaced as he didn't know whether this statement was a compliment or an insult. "You zapped me here, Cas. Or rather, past you."

"I see. Well…" Castiel looked around him. "It's just… we're in the middle of a hunt…"

"Yeah, I got that." Dean threw a glance at Beth. "The whole family's huntin', I see. Can't wait to meet everyone."

The female angel hesitated. "I guess that will have to wait until we're done here."

"I'll help out, of course!" Dean announced. "Just brief me on the case and give me a gun."

"What's taking you so long?!" The door was pushed open again and a figure appeared in the door frame. "They're ripping us to shreds outside and you guys are having your afternoon coffee party down here or what?!"

Dean recognized the voice instantly, although it sounded so strange to hear it from another mouth than his own.

"We were just talking to you" Castiel replied apologizing and stepped aside so that future Dean noticed his past self.

"Hi… Dean" Dean said and looked at his future self. His hair was a bit longer now and there were first small gray highlights mixing among the color of his hair.

"Dean!" Beth turned towards his older self. "Did you really look like that in the past?!"

"Well, I…" Future Dean seemed to be confused.

That instant a bunch of other people appeared behind him and entered the room. Two men and a woman, Jo. One of the men was Sam, the other one he didn't know.

Sam hadn't changed at all in ten years. His skin had gotten a little more weather-beaten, but his hair was just the same.

Jo, as well, was as pretty as he remembered her, though her girly facial features had made way for sharp eyes and firm cheekbones.

Dean immediately rushed towards her. "Oh Jo! Are you alright?" He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're fine…"

Jo hugged him back with hesitation. "Dean, what's gotten into you?"

"He's not me. He's past me" future Dean explained and suddenly everyone turned to examine the two versions of the same person.

"That makes it even stranger for you to hug me" Jo commented and gave him a wary look.

"Why? Am I not allowed to make sure the future mother of my daughter is alright?" Dean looked around him.

Everyone stared back at him in confusion.

"Your daughter?!" Jo blinked.

Dean swallowed and pointed at Beth almost helplessly.

"She's _my_ daughter" the man next to Sam announced and walked over towards Beth.

"But she said her name was Beth _Winchester_!" Dean defended.

"He's a Winchester." Suddenly Sam came towards the past version of his brother. "You probably don't know him yet. But he's our cousin. Michael Winchester."

"And my husband" Jo added.

Beth grinned. "And my Daddy."

Dean felt a sudden disappointment in his chest. It was the same feeling he had had with Lisa's Ben. The happiness of having such a great kid was gone again. "I see… But I didn't know Dad had a brother."

Sam grinned. "There was also a time when we didn't know we had a half-brother, right?"

"I guess you're right. So, nice to meet you, Michael." Dean shook his hand. "Fit name, by the way."

Michael shrugged. "My parents named me before they knew of the archangel."

Dean tried to force a smile and couldn't help but ruffle Beth's hair gently. "You're lucky to have a pretty wife and a sweet daughter like them, Michael." Then he turned towards his future self. "So, what about _me_? I mean where's my pretty wife and my kids?"

"Well" future Dean said and slowly walked towards the angels.

Dean's eyes fell on the beautiful angel girl with the ash blonde hair. _I see, the angel choice! Well, that's even better!_

His future self stopped and let his arm rest on Castiel's shoulder.

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared back at them. He pointed at Castiel, then back at future Dean and back at Castiel, unable to utter a single word. "That is… that is a joke. A cruel joke." He turned to Sam for help, but his future brother simply nodded with unmerciful cruelty.

"No way." Dean shook his head vehemently. He was not gay! He could never be in love with another guy! And least of all Castiel! Because Castiel was so… so… _Castiel_. He shivered at the thought. What had his stupid future self done without his permission?!

"Dean" future Castiel said and his tone of voice was sounding so much like the Castiel he knew, except he was holding hands with his very own future self. "Maybe you'll understand once we explain this to you."

"I don't want to hear it!" Dean replied, still shocked. "You can't do this to me! I mean, I would never, ever- and besides… There are billions of sweet girls out there!"

Future Dean turned his head to Castiel, giving him a loving glance. "Oh, he is very, very sweet." He kissed the angel gently.

Dean closed his eyes. "Thanks. I'll throw up now."

"You'll change your mind" his future self assured with a grin on his face. The same grin Dean had always thought of as charming and irresistible. Right now he just wanted to punch him. "How can you be so sure?" he hissed instead.

The older Dean shrugged. "Because I'm your future, aren't I?"

* * *

**To be continued....**


	3. The Family Business

**Familiy Business **

**Chapter 3  
**

**Author's Note: **And finally the third chapter! I have to admit, it's really funny writing this story because I guess Dean freaks out like that because he knows he can't change the future and that scares him XD Anyway, the fourth chapter is already on its way! So if you like this story, please leave me a short feedback and I'll be very happy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

* * *

A noise at the door made everyone turn around and interrupted their conversation instantly.

"It's the demons!" Sam looked around him for the holy water and grabbed the bottle Beth handed him. "Thanks."

Michael, Jo and future Dean lifted their guns, pointing at the vibrating door.

"Wait, and what about me?!" Dean's eyes searched for something to use as a weapon.

"You can take the Knife" Castiel said and handed him the blade.

Dean stared back at the angel with a wary expression. The idea of his future self and Castiel being a couple made his head feel dizzy, but for now he had to push everything aside and concentrate on the fight. So he took the knife from Castiel's hand, careful not to let their fingers touch, and turned.

With a cracking noise the demons broke through the door. Dean counted at least twelve possessed people, glaring back at them with pitch black eyes.

Gunshots broke through the silence, the demons attacking with brute force.

Dean jumped forward and hit one of them with his elbow, running the Knife into his chest. The demon screamed and dropped to the floor.

As soon as Beth continued her exorcism again, the demons flinched and Dean watched the angels go against them without mercy.

"Now, hurry!" Sam cried and waved at them to follow him, up the stairs and towards the front door. "Someone has to guard the door."

"That would be my job" the female angel said and nodded at them.

"Okay" future Dean turned around. "We'll split, find the amulet and run as fast as possible. Sam, Michael, you go up to the attic. Jo, Cas, second floor. And Dean and I stay on the first floor. Beth, you stay here. Now, hurry everyone!"

Dean couldn't help but grin at the thought that he was part of the team right now. It was a great feeling hunting with that many people. Everyone seemed to exactly know their individual job, their strengths and weaknesses. It made Dean feel safe, strong and excited.

His future self quickly found a gap through which they could enter the walls. The air was stuffy and Dean had to struggle to fit through the narrow gap.

"You'd rather crawl around here with Cas, wouldn't you?" Dean uttered, realizing his mind was circling once again around the unbelievable relationship between him and the angel. He didn't know why he said that sentence though. It was meant as an offense and Dean hoped that his future self would notice the disapproval in his words. "Ah, that would be cozy. Just you and him, all alone, so close to each other…"

Future Dean paused and turned around to face him. "What exactly is your problem?"

"Oh, nothing really." Dean put on an innocent look. "Except my future self has gone all gay for an angel without asking for my permission."

"God, I never realized I used to be such an ass in the past."

"Yeah, I mean, come on, man. Did you think I would just rub my chin and go like: '_Oh, wow, now that you mention it, I realize that I've been unconsciously wanting to get into Cas' pants all along'_? Well, sorry to disappoint you, 'cause I don't. Cas is great, no doubt about that, but he's my friend and I'm not letting you sully my idea of Cas with all your gay attitude." He hit his head against the low ceiling. "Ouch."

"Could we just – _maybe_ – concentrate on the case?!"

"You're making out with Cas in front of my eyes, with _my_ body, and now you want me to concentrate on some stupid amulet I know nothing about?!" Dean hesitated. "What does the amulet do, anyway?"

"It makes gayness go away" future Dean explained plainly.

Dean blinked. "Really?"

"Hell, no!!"

* * *

Jo and Castiel had found the amulet on the second floor and everyone returned to a nearby motel, where they had occupied not only one, but _three_ rooms for the night.

Dean felt himself being torn between enjoying this family-of-hunters-future and being pissed off by him obviously having gotten the shit end of the stick. Sam and Jo were both happily married and he was stuck with some gay angel. Why couldn't it be Sam, for example? Why him?

He chose to suppress his anger and confusion as soon as they sat down for dinner. Once again his curiosity started to make him feel excited as he eyed each of them intensely. Fearing to miss a single detail, he carved everything into his head.

"So, I guess this is the time for a proper introduction, right?" Sam had put on a white shirt. "I don't want you to be confused with all the names and faces."

Dean smiled back at him. "I'm trying not to be."

"Jo and Michael, our cousin, and their sweet daughter, Beth." Sam pointed at them. "After the Apocalypse, Jo was rescued from Hell along with other souls who had been lost during the fight. And we met Michael during a hunt in Minnesota. He was working at the Court, so you see, he used to be a lawyer."

"A hunting lawyer" Michael added with a grin.

Sam turned. "Over here, the angels, Castiel and Kyriel."

Dean nodded at the ash blonde angel. "Kyriel, nice to meet you. I thought you were Cas' girlfriend."

"She's an angel, that makes her my sister" Castiel explained quickly.

"I know that" Dean admitted sheepishly "I just thought I'd give you the idea."

Sam ignored his words. "She joined us during the Apocalypse and decided to stay with us afterwards."

Dean looked at Kyriel. "So, you fell, too?"

"What do you mean, too?" Kyriel blinked at him.

"No" Sam explained quickly. "Cas and Kyri are both at full Grace."

Dean threw a glance at his future self. "They are?"

"Cas' powers got restored after the Apocalypse" Sam said with a nod. "And last, but not least, my wife Alice, who's not with us on this mission, because she's staying at Bobby's with the baby."

"A baby?" Dean lifted his eyebrow. "Wow, congrats, Sammy."

"Thanks. You should meet her someday."

Dean grinned. "Sure, but actually, I already talked to Mara Jade on the phone."

Castiel and Kyriel looked at him a little confused.

"Uhm, we usually refrain from using pop culture references" future Dean interjected. "It's too confusing for the angels."

"Sorry" Dean said quickly and then let his gaze wander over each of them. "So, a family full of hunters. That's awesome."

"We decided it's best that way." Jo explained. "Our parents wanted us to live a normal life so they permitted us to hunt or tried to keep it secret from us, but it only made us suffer. So we decided to go along with our fate and we're hunting and taking the children with us. Because that way, we can protect them and train them for the future. 'Cause that's just what we are. Hunters. It's the family business."

"Wow" Dean was impressed. "That's kind of brave, but…" He shrugged. "I mean, why not."

"That's right!" Beth smiled and hopped onto her mother's lap. "One day I will be the greatest hunter ever."

"No doubt about that" Dean replied with a smile as he still couldn't help but think of her as his future child.

"Sure, sweetheart" Jo said and cuddled her gently. "But for now, it's bedtime." Jo left and took her daughter with her.

"So, why are you here, anyway?" Michael asked eventually. "You haven't told us the reason yet."

"Ah, yes, of course." Dean nodded. "First of all, it's great to meet all of you. I've been to the future once before and it was… horrible. And now, seeing all of you so happy and _alive_, it's awesome." As his glance fell on Castiel and future Dean, he quickly turned his head, clearing his throat. "The reason I came here is because I need to know how you managed to stop the Apocalypse."

"We found God" future Dean replied outright.

"Come again?"

"We found God and he stopped the Devil. It's as simple as that."

"But God left us a message, saying…"

"God is a father, Dean" his older self explained. "And when it comes to his children, a father tends to lose all reason. He told us to back off because he didn't want us to get in danger. But since he was on Earth, his powers were limited and that's why his playing a lone hand was a foolish attempt. We helped him to return to Heaven and he smote the Devil hands down."

"Wow…" Dean swallowed. If that was really true, than they would be able to destroy the Devil without him having to become Michael's vessel. "So the search for God will be successful after all…" He grinned. "Cas will go crazy with joy as soon as I tell him."

"I'm sure he will" Castiel said with a slight grin on his lips. "I'm sure he'll give you a hug."

Everyone started to giggle, but Dean rolled his eyes uncomfortably. "Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

Dean decided to stay for the night. He couldn't wait to tell Sam and Cas about all this (except for the gay stuff, he intended to keep this a secret from the angel), but he thought it would be a fit reward for his plan being successful to spend the evening with his future family.

They had told him a lot of incredible stories and Dean felt like wanting to stop time because he was so curious about the future. He realized from time to time how little everyone had changed after all. Sam was still making the same stupid jokes present Sam would make and Castiel was pretty much the same as always anyway. Dean found it an interesting observation that Kyriel acted very much the same as Castiel had on their first meeting. Her movements were stiff and slow and she definitely liked staring at people as much as her brother did.

Jo and Michael were a very loving couple. Dean often caught Michael throwing sweet glances at her and the way they talked about each other made it clear that they were very happy.

At half past twelve Dean went outside for fresh air, finding his future self leaning against the Impala with a bottle of beer in his hands.

Dean came towards him. "My baby's still doing well I see."

"Does that surprise you?" His older self handed him a bottle as well and Dean took it.

He leaned against the car and cleared his throat. "I realize I've not been very nice to you today."

Future Dean grinned. "You have not been very nice to yourself, actually."

"It's just… this is really hard for me. I mean, I've never thought about Cas… _that way_."

"I know what you mean" his older version admitted. "I was once like you. Hell, you're my past!"

"Then what made you change your mind? I mean, when did this start? What made it start?"

"You know, Dean, I want to be honest with you." He lowered his head. "It's not all that easy with him. He's an angel, at full Grace, and I'm just an ordinary human being. But…" he looked Dean into the eyes "I would do anything to keep this relationship. To keep him with me. This future… I love everyone so much and it is what I always wished for. And even considering this great future… I can still say honestly that he is what I love most about it."

Dean hesitated for a moment. It was weird hearing those words from his own mouth. "Tell me about him."

Future Dean chuckled. "What do you want to know about him? How he's in bed?"

Dean jumped back. "Hell no! …No!"

His future self laughed merrily. "You don't have to worry. We're actually… not doing it."

Dean's eyes widened. "What the hell? I'm… not sure if I should be sad or… _happy_ to hear that."

"He's an angel, his body isn't working like a human's body. He doesn't sleep, drink, eat, sweat. When he's sad, there are no tears coming from his eyes. His hair and his nails don't grow. His heart doesn't beat. The body is… _frozen_. That's why it wouldn't work."

"Have you tried?"

"Now, that's a rather personal question."

"Yeah but I _am_ _you_. I can ask myself any personal question I want. Anyway, I take that as a yes."

Future Dean hesitated. "We've had a few failed attempts."

"Sounds gross."

"You asked me."

"Okay, but why are you sacrificing all this… for him? The girls, the family, the sex?"

"I have everything I wished for, Dean. A big family, me being a part of it. I'm happy with all of them."

"Yeah, but still… _why_?"

Future Dean lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. "Because I love him."

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, but that's just… ridiculous. I'm not saying cheesy crap like that."

"Of course not" future Dean nodded. "Why would you say that you're in love when you've never been?"

"I have" Dean replied.

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

Future Dean shook his head with laughter. "Oh, Dean. You'll go crazy for him like there's no tomorrow."

"You're finding this amusing?"

"Amusing? It's freaking _hilarious_ watching you in denial."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Trapped

**Familiy Business **

**Chapter 4  
**

**Author's Note: **And here we go with the fourth chapter! I thought it was time to bring on a little Cas/Dean interaction :-) I hope you like this chapter! I'd be happy if you left me some feedback :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough" Dean said with an angered expression. "As much as I love this future, there's one detail that needs to be corrected. And I'm going to return to the past now and then I'll-" He reached into his pocket but it was empty.

"What's wrong?" future Dean asked nonchalantly.

"The phial is gone" Dean said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Phial?"

"Yes, with Cas' Grace inside. I won't be able to return anymore!"

"Calm down" his future self said reassuringly. "We'll help you find it."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "You will?"

"Of course." Future Dean winked at him. "We're family, aren't we."

* * *

"That was a long conversation the two of you were having out there." Castiel was sitting on the bed of the motel room, his legs crossed.

Future Dean closed the door to the bathroom behind him and looked at the angel. "Were you spying on us?"

"I saw you through the window" Castiel admitted.

Dean sat down on the bed. "He's having a hard time concerning… _us_."

"Why?" Castiel asked back. "Is it really that horrible to be with me?"

Dean smiled and ruffled through the angel's hair. "It's not horrible at all. He's just surprised."

"I don't understand" Castiel admitted. "_You_ were the one who started this after all. That means, _he's_ going to initiate the relationship_, _not _Castiel_." He leaned his back against the cushion. "You should have seen what he was thinking when you kissed me."

"What was he thinking?"

"He was thinking that I corrupted you."

Dean couldn't help laughing. "_You_ corrupted _me_?"

"According to him, yes."

Dean leaned forward with a suggestive smile on his lips. "And? Did you corrupt me?"

Castiel grinned, kissing him. "I keep trying."

"Aw, sounds promising" Dean whispered, crawling over the angel's outstretched legs.

Castiel however looked back at him with a serious expression. "When are you going to tell him, Dean?"

"Tell him what?"

"How it started. With us."

Dean took a deep breath. "I don't know. Not yet. We should give him more time."

"Good." Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair. "More time for him means more time for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, future Dean's past ego was sitting in his own dark motel room, brooding. He had lost Castiel's phial. How could that have happened?! When? And where? Maybe somewhere inside that house where they had fought the demons? Or between the walls, where they had been looking for the amulet?

Dean sighed and shook his head. He should have been more careful. Castiel had warned him about losing it and now it had happened. He was stuck here in the future, unable to return until he got the phial back in his hands. Maybe future Castiel could zap him back, but right now Dean was too fed up with his future self and the angel, he didn't want to ask them for help. And he wouldn't ask them to help him find the phial. All that family-stuff, it was not his life. At least not yet. He was used to coping with his problems by himself.

Silently he slid out of the room and went down the stairs of the motel. The Impala was still in the parking lot and Dean had the keys in his pockets. They were past-keys, but why the hell shouldn't they work for future-car? For a moment he felt like a thief, but technically he was stealing the car from himself and that didn't really count a crime, did it?

The ignition's noise was louder than Dean had remembered. But it was too late to stop him. He sank the boot and turned the steering wheel around, leaving the motel to disappear in the in distance.

He knew everything he needed to know. He knew how to stop the Apocalypse. He would find the phial, return to the past, stop the end of the world, return to Lisa and marry her on the spot. Then Sam and Jo could still get together with Alice and Michael, Beth would be born and everything would be how it was supposed to be. Well, except for Castiel, but the angel had already managed to live like thousands of years without him, so he would be able to bear it.

Dean nodded to himself as he concluded that this was indeed a good plan. All he needed was to get the phial back and make a real job of it.

The road led him though the thick forest they had passed earlier that day returning to the motel after the hunt. This was the right way back to the abandoned house where he hoped to find the phial.

Suddenly however, the engine started to make strange noises, the car slowed down and eventually stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Baby, you can't let me down now!" Dean frowned and tried to make it start again, but it didn't work. Quickly he got out of the car. There was no smoke coming out from under the hood, a good sign to start with. Carefully he opened the hood, but the darkness made it impossible for him to see.

"Hello, Dean."

The voice made Dean flinch.

"Cas. Will you ever change?!" He rolled his eyes.

Future Castiel looked back at him quietly. "Where are you going?"

"Well, the question is rather: how did you find me? I thought I had those marks carved into my ribs."

"You have" Castiel assured. "But" he pointed at the back seat of the car "he hasn't."

Dean blinked and looked inside the car with a confused expression. There was a cage on the back seat. "What the hell is _that_?!"

"It's _Sparky_. Beth's hamster."

Dean let his shoulders drop in resignation. "I was tracked down because of a… _Sparky_. Since when are you able to sense aminals?"

"Always. There is not that much of a difference between sensing humans and animals. They are all God's creatures."

"Awesome."

"Yes."

"And now you're just gonna zap me back to the motel and treat me like a prisoner?"

"No" Castiel replied quickly. "Because I can't _zap_ the car and we can't leave it here either. Dean wants the Impala and Beth wants Sparky back."

"Great. So what do you suggest we do?"

Castiel looked at him as if he had asked the silliest question ever. "Repair it."

* * *

"HELP!" Dean covered his eyes with his hands. "This is too much for me to take. Castiel is messing with my baby. Somebody help me!!"

"Calm down, Dean. I know what I'm doing" Castiel assured confidently.

Dean peeked through his fingers. "Yeah? I don't think so."

"Look here" the angel pointed at the devices surrounding the engine. "The drive belt over here is loose. It slips on the alternator pulley, which causes the alternator failing to recharge the battery."

Dean stared at him in total shock. "What. The. Hell?!"

"What?"

"Just, _what the hell_?!" Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. "Did you swallow the manual or what?"

"No" Castiel replied, honest.

"You know how to repair a car?" Dean was speechless.

"You showed me, Dean. Thousands and thousands of times."

"Wow…" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I showed you how to repair the car. That sounds very like me."

"Yes."

"Alright" Dean said eventually "the drive belt. I'll have that fixed in no time." He pushed Castiel aside and took a closer look at the engine. "You're right. It's loose. I'll just pull it… over… again…" Dean struggled, but the drive belt didn't move.

"Dean."

"Shut up, I know how to repair a drive belt."

"You can't just pull it over, Dean."

"'Course I can. I've done this thousands of times before."

"You're ten years into the future now, Dean. Automobile technology has changed." This time, the angel pushed Dean aside. "Please hand me the screwdriver."

Dean felt stupid. Having Castiel repair his car… Hesitatingly he got the screwdriver out of the trunk. "Cas, really. There are lots of things I never pictured me doing with you, but repairing the drive belt tops that list."

Castiel took the screwdriver and twisted a screw which made the belt loosen even further, enabling Castiel to pull it over. "Done." He looked up at Dean for credit.

* * *

Dean had to admit he was rather impressed as soon as the car started again. Castiel was already sitting on the passenger seat.

"Let me guess: you want me to turn around."

"Yes" Castiel nodded slightly. "I want to you return to the motel. You may not like everything about this future, Dean, but we are your family. And we will help you find the phial. You can count on us."

"Whatever" Dean snorted and turned the car around. "Can't you just zap me back to the past?"

"I could" Castiel replied. "But you would have to tell me the exact time when my past self sent here. Otherwise, if we miss that instant even by a few seconds, there will be two Deans, past and future you, like now. Only the time difference between the two versions wouldn't be ten years but a few seconds."

"How annoying" Dean sighed.

"I'm sure I told you time travel was a difficult task."

"You did, Cas. You did."

"We'll find the phial, Dean, don't worry." Castiel tried to give him an encouraging smile. "And you'll be able to return safely. Because we're family."

Dean hesitated, but then he nodded. "Alright then, fine."

They drove through the darkness in silence for a while, until a cautious smile started to curve Dean's lips. "You know, it's kind of funny, Cas. I can't decided whether you've changed a lot or not at all."

The angel turned his head. "You won't change as much either, Dean."

For a moment, Dean felt compelled to tell the angel that being gay is a huge change, but he decided to let it go. "If you say so." He decided to turn on the music to break that oppressive silence. But instead of catchy classic rock cheery children's songs jingled from the speakers. Dean closes his eyes in disbelief for a few seconds. "I won't change as much, right" he repeated sarcastically.

"Beth loves travelling with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're her uncle, Dean, and you've got a cool car."

Dean couldn't help smiling. Somehow the idea of Beth choosing to travel in the Impala rather than in her parents' car flattered him. She was such a sweet child. Even though she wasn't his daughter, he loved her. "And why did she leave the hamster in the car anyway?"

"At night Sparky tends to make a lot of noise" Castiel explained in his deep, dark voice. "As soon as it gets dark, he starts running in his hamster wheel."

Instantly, Dean cracked up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry" Dean laughed merrily. "But you should hear yourself. You're talking about _Sparkys_ and _hamster wheels_ with that totally serious face of yours and that gravity in your voice as if you were reciting form the bible, it's hilarious." He turned his head to look at Castiel, but he couldn't decide whether the angel was offended by his laughter or whether he simply didn't care. "You know, Cas, you really haven't changed that much after all" he said quietly with an honest expression and something inside him made him realize that he liked him just the way he was. There was a strange feeling of sympathy inside his heart, but whatever it meant, he decided not to think about it now.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. The Demons' Revenge

**Family Business **

**Chapter 5  
**

**Author's Note: **Here we go with the 5th chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. The mood in this chapter is slightly more serious than before, but I hope you like it anyway :-) The next chapter will most likely conclude the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

* * *

When future Castiel knocked at the wooden door of the motel room Dean couldn't help feeling like a little kid that had played a silly prank and was caught by a teacher. Said teacher was now taking him home to tell his parents. Except Castiel was not a teacher and future Dean was not his father. But he would be just as angry_. At least I would be_, Dean admitted silently, _if someone tried to nab my baby_.

A few seconds later, Castiel knocked again, but still there was no answer. "Dean?" He leaned towards the door and opened it anyway.

The motel room was empty. The bed however looked as if someone had been sleeping there up until a few minutes ago.

"Well, he's not here", Dean noticed quickly and tried to turn around, "so why don't we just forget about-"

"Wait" Castiel said and grabbed his arm. "They're gone."

Dean stared at his eyes for a few seconds, then turned around and knocked on the door at the opposite site of the corridor. "Sam?" he yelled and it was more a demand than a proper question. He knocked again after there had been no reaction. "Sam!! Are you there?" A sudden fear captured his heart. Where was everyone? Had the demons returned to get revenge? Was all this his fault? Desperately he tried the next door. "Jo? Michael!" He entered the room. It was empty as well. "Dammit!" On the floor there was Beth's blue hair band.

Quietly Dean returned to Castiel.

The angel however was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were focused on a small item his fingers were absently playing with. He didn't notice Dean.

Dean took one step towards him and realized that the item in Castiel's hand was his old necklace. It surprised him to see it again. He had thrown it away after his and Sam's trip to Heaven.

Castiel was holding it like a treasure. In his expression was some kind of emotion that made it hard for Dean to breathe. His eyebrows were tense showing deep wrinkles on his forehead. It was more than concern. More than worry. It was the genuine fear to have lost everything you ever cared for. Everything that brought meaning to your life. The fear to have lost the one thing you would give your life for without hesitation.

It sent a shiver down Dean's spine. For a moment it was as if he could feel Castiel's emotions inside his chest and the intensity threatened to overwhelm him. The realization that Castiel was feeling all this not for some random stranger, but for him and him alone made his heart stop for a few beats.

For the first time he noticed the noble beauty of the angel's face looking down at the necklace with that concerned and lost blue eyes he thought he knew so well but now he realized that he had never even looked at them properly before.

Dean couldn't help but put his hand on the angel's shoulder making him turn around and look at him in silence. "I'm sure I'll be alright, Cas" he whispered and tried to push this unfamiliar feeling inside his heart away. "Please stop worrying."

"It's the demons" Castiel replied letting the necklace slid into his pocket and all of a sudden his expression returned to normal. "They must have returned to take revenge."

Now that the angel looked like usual once again, Dean felt the tension ease and familiarity making him feel comfortable again. "What makes you so sure?"

"The amulet is gone" the angel explained. "The amulet we retrieved yesterday. I'm sure they returned in order to get it back."

Dean turned around. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

Castiel seemed to hesitate for a second, then he took a deep breath and explained in his harsh deep voice: "First, I'll help you find the phial and have you return to the past. Then I'll go and save everyone from the demons."

Dean paused. "Whoa, whoa, what?! Cas, you didn't just-"

"Dean." The angel interrupted in a tone of voice as if he was scolding a little child. "This is not your fight. You know everything you needed to know. It's time for you to return."

Dean crossed his arms. "You can't expect me to leave just now with everyone being in danger! You'll need my help! We have to save them!"

"_I_ will save them, Dean, not you. They managed to take an entire group of hunters captive. They must be extremely dangerous. Besides, Kyriel is gone too, which means they have taken precautions against angels. There are not many demons who are intelligent enough - and moreover capable - of doing so. I will have to fight them at full strength and I can't do this when I have to look after you."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. "_Look after me_? Cas, I am a hunter in case you-"

"You lack experience" Castiel replied bluntly. "I cannot rely on you to the same extent as I can rely on current Dean. And I can't take the risk that you might lose your life here."

"But that is the point, Cas!" Dean stared back at the angel with a challenging gaze. "They took… uhm… the angel girl. With the weird name!"

"Kyriel."

"Yeah, exactly. They took her. That means they are prepared for you. For any angel. Maybe they covered the house with enochian sigils. You'll never be able to enter! And then, what?" His eyes were determined. "I have every right to save my future family, Castiel."

* * *

They took the same route back to the abandoned house as before. Castiel sat on the passenger seat in silence, his expression had reverted to that concerned absent look in his eyes.

Dean threw a quick glance at him, then focused back on the street. "Come on. I'm sure your Dean is fine. After all, he's the best hunter in the world, an excellent fighter and a great strategist. Hey", he shrugged, "I definitely am a hell of a guy. No wonder you fell for me."

Castiel didn't reply.

Dean sighed. "Come on, Cas. That was a joke." He gave the angel a dig with the elbow. "Cheer up." He shook his head. "You look like a lovesick teenager. Are you really that much in love with me?" He tried to make it sound like a joke but inside he was serious about that question. And he got a serious reply.

"I am."

Dean lowered his head. "But why, Cas? I'm kind of a jerk most of the time. I'm not exceptionally bright or diligent. There isn't really much about me that makes me lovable."

"There is." Castiel shifted in his seat and lifted his voice. "There is a lot that makes you lovable. You have a good heart. You are brave. You would do anything for your family even if it means giving up your own happiness to make them happy."

Dean swallowed uncomfortably. "No, Cas, that's really not-"

"That's what you're doing right now, isn't it?" The angel threw a glance at him. "You are modest regarding yourself and you always value others more than yourself. You're frank and honest and also witty and cheerful. There is a lot that makes you loveable, Dean. That's why I decided on you."

Dean had turned his head so that Castiel wouldn't see how embarrassed he was feeling right now. He wished he hadn't asked. His heartbeat was racing and he struggled not to let it show. He could feel Castiel's gaze lingering on him like a heavy burden.

Finally the angel averted his eyes and leaned back. "I know you don't approve of my feelings, but he means everything to me. If he was to die now, I don't know what I'd do."

"Would you kill yourself?" The words slipped out of Dean's mouth before he could think about them. He bit his tongue, but it was too late.

"I would want to" Castiel relied calmly. "But I pledged not to. The day of our union we-"

"Wait, _union_? You mean like… marriage? Are we married?!" There was distress in Dean's voice.

"We had enochian marks of union carved into our hearts" the angel explained.

"Wow… That sounds… _solemn_."

"On that day we swore to each other that this relationship would always be _creative_ and never _destructive_. And I cherish that promise."

The noise of the engine droned as the Impala dashed through the darkness.

* * *

Dean's head was still spinning when he got out of the car. He was not sure of himself anymore and neither of his feelings. He was confused by all those things Castiel had told him and the worst thing about it was that he could recognize himself in Castiel's narrations.

"Dean." The angel's voice brought his mind back to reality. "You're right. The building is covered with enochian sigils. It keeps me from entering and probably Kyriel from exiting."

"Okay, so here's the plan." Dean tried to focus. "I'll remove the sigils from the walls and Kyriel and you'll zap everyone back to the motel. Sounds simple."

"Yes, but we also need to get hold of the amulet again. The amulet works like a gate between Earth and Hell. Demons are able to spawn from it. As soon as it is destroyed, the demons who used the amulet to manifest on Earth will be sent back to Hell. That means we won't be followed by them ever again."

"Okay" Dean nodded. "Leave it to me. You take care of everyone."

Dean turned up the collar of his jacket and sneaked silently towards the building using the darkness of the night as his disguise. He wasn't able to spot the sigils on the walls, but he was sure they covered the door as well. And that was the easiest part to break. He took the gun in his hands and hit it against the wood. Once, twice. It broke. The demons must have heard him. He kicked the broken door open, destroying whatever sigil had been painted on it.

Immediately Kyriel was standing next to him. "Dean!"

"Hey" Dean replied. "Did I break the sigil? Can you leave?"

"I can leave though the door now, yes" the angel girl replied.

"Good, Cas is over there" he pointed at the car. "Hurry and get everyone back to the motel. I'll take care of the amulet." He was about to enter the house when Kyriel grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"The demons are on the second floor. They have a leader, the one who tracked us down. He's using an old woman wearing a long violet coat as his vessel. She holds the amulet!"

"Okay, I got it!" Dean nodded and turned around. "Get Cas and zap everyone out of here!"

"Yes." There was a flap of wings and she was gone.

Dean entered the house and made his way towards second floor. However the demons had already spotted him and came rushing down the stairs. Dean lifted the gun and shot a few of them, but they kept coming. He prayed that the angels would hurry. He prayed that everyone was unharmed… Sammy… and Beth. Her radiant smile appeared before his eyes. He could see everyone standing in front of him like on one of those old family photos. There were Sam and his wife Alice who was holding a baby in her arms. Kyriel, the angel girl, next to them. Jo, resting her head on Michael's shoulder. Beth sitting on Bobby's lap. And then there were Castiel and Dean. It was his future family and fighting for them gave him strength.

And on the stairs he suddenly spotted the old woman's violet coat, the amulet around her neck.

Dean aimed and shot.

The amulet cracked and broke. Instantly black smoke rose from the people on the stairs and disappeared towards the roof.

"Dean!" There was a flap of wings and Castiel was standing next to him. "You did it."

"What about the others?" Dean turned his head to look into Castiel's eyes.

"They are all safe." The angel touched his forehead. "Let's return."

* * *

They were lying on the floor of the brightly lit motel room. Dean looked around. They were unconscious but nobody seemed seriously hurt. "You could have at least put them on the bed or the sofa."

"The bed is not big enough for everyone" Castiel explained quickly.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Angelic pragmatism again_.

Kyriel was kneeling on the floor next to Jo, wrapping bandage around a bleeding scratch on her left hand. "You did a good job, Dean. Thanks to you everyone is safe now."

"You could have destroyed that amulet without my help, really" Dean shook his head. "It wasn't a big deal."

"But we wouldn't have been able to reach the amulet through the sigils. So, thanks for your help."

"Uhm… you're welcome." Dean was flattered. Credit from his future family. He was accepted here. And needed. It felt good.

For a moment his eyes rested on his unconscious future self. That guy had this great family and was a part of it. For a second, Dean envied him. "Well, we should take everyone to their room. Then they can rest until tomorrow."

The angels agreed and lifted the unconscious bodies with no effort at all. Even Kyriel carried Michael to his room as if he was a little child in her arms.

Since everyone had been in Dean's room Dean decided it was easiest for him to simply pull future Dean on the bed instead of carrying someone around the motel. He decided to leave that job to the superpower angels. Future Dean, however, was surprisingly heavy. Dean struggled to move the body, grabbing his belt in order to pull him up. Suddenly however he felt a strange item dropping into his hand. Puzzled, Dean paused. He recognized the blue glow instantly. It was Castiel's phial.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. A Decision

**Family Business **

**Chapter 6  
**

**Author's Note: **The final chapter... It has been great fun to write this story. I hope you enjoyed it too! Thanks so much for reading :-) I would be so happy if you left me a short comment!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural, unfortunately.

* * *

"I keep telling you, I'm sorry." Future Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I really am."

"No you're not" Dean shook his head. He wasn't able to calm down, no matter how hard he tried. Instead he paced up and down the room. "I mean, how could you? For how long did you intent to keep me here? Do you even realize how scared I was that I might never be able to return again?"

"I'm sorry, Dean", his future self repeated, "but if I hadn't taken the phial you would have returned to the past being angry at Cas and me. You would have changed the future and I wouldn't want to live in a future without him." There was a begging seriousness in his eyes – his _own_ eyes – that made Dean wince for a second.

"Well, _now_ I'm leaving being angry at you, and how! So, great work. Excellent plan." There was a bittersweet sarcasm in his voice as he stopped and looked at his older version. "I mean it's not as if I hadn't suspected that. You did it when we were crawling around between the walls, didn't you? The perfect opportunity to pick my pocket."

Future Dean lowered his head.

"You know, the worst thing about this is actually that you were trying to _force_ me and Cas together. Playing matchmaker is forgivable, but this… You made me play _family_ as if I was some stupid jerk!"

"Can't you see I need him?" Future Dean's voice was a threatening growl as he suddenly jumped to his feet glaring at Dean with a menacing look. "Can't you see he needs me? He is everything I have and you threatened to take that away from me! I am an egoist, Dean. I've always been. And you know that."

Dean stared at him for a few seconds. "_Son of a bitch_" he snarled and left the room shutting the door noisily.

* * *

The worst thing about it was that he _knew_. He knew indeed. He could understand why his future self had done what he'd done, even though he was angry about it. But he understood. He would do just the same if someone threatened to change the past so that Sammy would never be born.

Without paying much attention he went outside the motel once again even though he felt tired. He took an uninterested glance at the watch around his wrist. 3:26 a.m. The sun would rise in a few hours. For a second he stared at the phial he was still clutching with his right hand. He would wait until tomorrow morning because it simply didn't feel right to leave without saying goodbye to everyone first.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean winced. He hadn't expected to meet anyone out here.

It was Sam, leaning against the wall.

"Sam" Dean walked towards him. "You're already awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" the future version of his brother replied. "I heard you having a fight with Dean just now."

"Aw…" Dean shook his head. "It's nothing. We just… don't get along very well."

Sam cracked a smile. "Sounds like a serious case of schizophrenia, hm?"

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to congratulate you properly on the baby yet."

"Thanks. I can't wait to return to Bobby's to see him again. He's two months old now."

"Hehe" Dean grinned. "I'm sure he's quite a handful if he takes after you. So, you've already got a name for him?"

Sam nodded and there was a proud smile curving his lips. "Daniel."

"Daniel" Dean repeated. "That's an angel's name, isn't it?"

"It's actually a prophet's name, but it can be used as an angel's name as well."

"Well, it's a pretty name. I like it."

Sam chuckled. "Of course you do. It was your idea."

"Really?" Dean looked at his brother. "Hey, can I ask you a question, Sam?" He had almost called him _Sammy_ but somehow he felt as if this was not appropriate. After all, the Sammy he was talking to right now was almost six years older than he himself. So technically he was the little brother at the moment.

"Go ahead."

Dean hesitated. "You're happy here, aren't you? With Alice and Daniel?"

Sam smiled. "You're uncomfortable with the relationship between Cas and you."

"Thank God, finally someone who acknowledges that."

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I _am_ happy here, Dean. And I know for a fact that you're too. But I don't want you to feel pressured to do something you're not comfortable doing."

Dean stared at his brother. "It's strange that you say that. Because Dean and Cas-"

"Yeah, Dean and Cas" Sam rolled his eyes knowingly. "They're… you know. Very…_ fond_ of each other. Every time something happens to one of them the other one goes crazy. We're all used to that. So please don't be too hard on them. It's just their usual ballyhoo."

Dean snorted shaking his head. There was a long silence until Dean started again: "And you're just… fine with that?"

"Fine with what?"

Dean swallowed. "You know… your brother being gay."

Sam grinned. "Dean."

"No, that's a valid question" Dean insisted. "Because if I went to Sam – _my_ Sam – right now and told him that I had the hots for Cas, he would roll on the floor laughing."

"No he wouldn't."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"It's simple." Sam smiled. "Because I didn't."

* * *

Dean thought about his brother's words as he walked around the motel's garden. Sam had decided to go to bed once again, leaving Dean alone to brood in silence.

What did he _really_ feel towards Castiel? He didn't know. Cas was a friend. The one who had rescued him from Hell. He was grateful to him. But did this mean he loved him? No, probably not. Although Dean wasn't sure anymore. There had been a strange distance between future Castiel and him because of the angel's relationship with his own future self. So right now, when he thought of Castiel, he realized that he was actually thinking of future Castiel. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be with _his_ Castiel, the one who didn't know how to repair a drive belt. The one who wore a trench coat and not a pair of jeans. The one who didn't stare at Dean's necklace with a lovelorn look in his eyes.

The one who was just as oblivious as himself.

Dean turned around and decided to go back. Whatever all this meant, he still had to figure it out. Suddenly however he could hear muffled voices. Quietly he walked around the trees just to find future Dean and Castiel sitting on a small wall close to each other. He could only see their backs and was about to turn around, when his curiosity made him stay.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Future Dean whispered so quietly that it was hard for Dean to understand. "He's going to change the future now and I'll lose you… I was such a fool. It's all my fault. I messed it up. As soon as he returns to the past, we'll be gone."

Castiel put his arms around his shoulder pulling Dean close to him. "It's not your fault, Dean. I understand why you did it." The angel let his head rest against Dean's. "I will always love you. No matter how much the present will change, what I feel for you now is _real_. All those memories we share are _real_. I will be with you no matter what."

"Thank you" Future Dean replied and touched the angel's cheek pulling him into a heartfelt kiss.

Dean swallowed and averted his eyes. He could not understand. Did those two really love each other that much? Would _he_ actually be able to love somebody that deeply? A strange sadness started to weigh on his mind and somewhere… deep inside his heart… he wished for this love to be his.

* * *

The morning sun rose on the far horizon and everyone had gathered on the parking lot to say goodbye to Dean.

"Thanks so much for your help" Jo said with a grateful nod. "We'd still be the demons' hostages if you hadn't-" she paused and seemed to think about it for a second. "Well…"

"If I hadn't stolen the car" Dean completed her sentence with a shrug.

They laughed and Dean looked at their smiling faces. A happy family. _His_ happy family.

"Hey" Future Dean took one step towards him. "You know, about the phial…"

Dean waved his hand. "Yeah, it's okay. I mean, it's _not_ okay obviously, but you are, after all, a clever, sneaky bastard – just like me. And one piece of advice from your past self: You shouldn't worry too much about things that are not decided yet."

Future Dean and Castiel looked back at him with a puzzled expression, but Dean turned away. One last time he tried to memorize their faces. "I guess I'll see you around guys." He pulled the phial out of his pocket and opened it without hesitation.

"You have to visit us again soon!" Beth waved at him cheerfully.

A gentle blue glow started to wrap around Dean's body. He waved back at the little girl. Suddenly the force around him started to grow stronger and he closed his eyes as his feet seemed to lose ground.

"Dean!" His future self suddenly yelled "There is one last thing I need you to know! Remember, you asked me when it started, between Cas and me?" His voice was merely a distant noise. "I'll tell you: It started when I returned from the future!"

Dean's eyes widened at those last words and at the same moment the vision around him started to blur and vibrant noise filled his ears. For one second the world spun around him.

* * *

Dean tumbled back until his back hit a wall. The wall of the motel room. The same motel room of 2010 from where he had left.

"Dean."

He opened his eyes.

"Dean!"

"Yes!" he yelled back. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Slowly he realized that it was Castiel who was looking at his face right now. "I'm back" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "I made it! Where is Sammy?"

"Out on a case" Castiel replied briefly. "What about the Apocalypse?" he demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you obviously care more about the Apocalypse than about me."

"Of course. The Apocalypse is of considerably greater importance at the moment. So?"

Dean couldn't suppress a chuckle. _The old Castiel_. He had him back. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately, Cas." He put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "I'm really happy to have you back."

"What? Did you see the post-apocalyptic future again!" The angel turned around, distressed. "We failed once again!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Dean grinned. "We didn't fail, Cas. We found God."

Castiel paused for a moment and stared at him.

There was a gentle simile on Dean's lips. "You know, I've been thinking we should celebrate. You and me."

Castiel swallowed and Dean could read in his eyes that he was considering if this was too good to be true. "Tell me everything."

"Sure." Dean looked at the angel's beautiful face which was just about to be overwhelmed by joy. And the words left his mouth before he could think about their meaning. "I'd like to take you out for dinner. Would that be alright with you?"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
